Gold
Gold is the main currency in the game. It can be use to buy plots, to create a town, and to buy clothes, pets, and Blocks in the shop. Ways to Get Gold Obtaining Gold By Free Gold Button In the lower-right corner of the screen is a "Free Gold" button. Press it to instantly get 20 gold for free, no questions asked. You can do this once every hour. If an hour hasn't elapsed yet, a timer appears to tell you how much time is left. You do NOT have to be playing the game to let the one hour pass. You can quit the game, come back an hour later, go back in, then press "Free Gold" to get 20 more gold. If you do this 8 times a day you can earn 160 gold per day or over 1,000 per week! This is the easiest, most reliable way to earn gold, and it merely requires patience and persistence. Obtaining Gold By Mining Gold can be obtained anywhere in the wilderness just by digging down. On normal land, there is one layer of grass, with three layers of dirt under that, then all stone. About 16% of the stone blocks are gold ore. If you break gold ore, 1 gold is added to your account. Mining is free and can be done any time, but is very slow. Stone blocks take 8 seconds to break and gold ore takes 15 seconds. However if you need gold quickly, or just want to have fun, you may consider this method. If you dig too deep, it may get dark. Dig the blocks overhead to let in the sunlight OR place a torch down to see better. Take the torch with you when you are done so others don't steal it. It is not possible to mine all the gold in the game because every 24 hours the wilderness is "reset" back to its original state, removing any changes a player made, which also restores all the gold ore. Obtaining Gold By In App Purchase The "Gold" button in the upper right corner of the screen normally displays the amount of gold you currently have. If you click on that button, the screen shown at right appears. You can purchase gold using real U.S. dollars (1,000 gold for $4.99, 2,400 gold for $9.99, etc.). Note that you can obtain gold for free by other means so spending real money is NEVER required by the game. The game itself is also free. However, if you are a big fan of the game, and you don't want to wait several weeks to save up gold, you can "short cut" the process with a purchase. Many Builder Buddies players quit playing in less than a month. Those that play longer than that are true fans of the game. It is suggested that you don't buy gold with real dollars right away, but wait a while until you know that you really love the game. Some people buy gold when they want to start a town (which costs 1,000 gold). Others treat themselves to in-game gold as a special present with some of their birthday money. Note that the Gold in-app purchase is the only way the developer is funding the game. The game is free and there are no irritating pop-up ads. Purchasing gold with real U.S. dollars helps support the developer, ensuring that new features are added to the game that you love. Obtaining Gold By Selling a Plot /plot forsale 333 mayor or plot ownerwritten yet Obtaining Gold By Donations /town donate 10 minimumother userwritten yetonly The Week Without Mining On November 4th, 2018, Xavier announced on his Instagram page that gold would be temporarily removed from the wilderness. This was done to give Xavier time to patch a bug that allowed players to exploit a bug that allowed them to dig through stone at the same pace that leaves are destroyed. During the week without gold, the only available gold blocks were the blocks in plots claimed by towns before the wilderness was reset that day. On November 12th, 2018 gold was added to the wild again. However, it spawned differently than previously so that gold blocks are now in different spots than on November 3rd, 2018. Any plots claimed by towns during the week remain without gold and can only get gold back if the town is deleted or if the mayor uses the command /eminentdomain on them. Spending Your Gold Spending gold to buy clothes 500-4000 Spending gold to buy pets or mounts 4000-7000 Spending gold to buy blocks 1-66 Spending gold to buy plot 1-1000000 Spending gold to create a town 1000 Spending gold to expand a town 500